narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Lens of Gluttony
''Description'' The Lens of Gluttony formula is the purely defensive alternative to its offensive, supplementary and illusionary versions. At its initial activation, it can be described as a circular mirror composed out of ethereal glass. Created from a circular motion with either of his hands, the mirror is much larger than the other mirrors, around the size of a minivan. The size, is to provide ample protection from foreign techniques, and once said technique hits the mirror, its pulled inside and an excess of chakra would leak out the back of the mirror in a cone of phosphorescent rings, with an invisible cap at the end. The rings would number in seven and representing the five nature transformations as well as the Yin and Yang energies. Starting from the first and largest ring, down to the last and smallest ring, the elements would proceed as such: *Fire Release would occupy the first and largest ring, colored in a fiery red. *Wind Release would occupy the next ring, colored in a dull white. *Water Release would occupy the next ring, colored in an ocean blue. *Lightning Release would occupy the next ring, colored in a electric yellow. *Earth Release would occupy the next ring, colored in a dirty brown. *Yin Release would be in the second to last ring, shining in a bright white. *Yang Release would be in the last and smallest ring, colored in a midnight black. ''Usage'' The Lens of Gluttony is designed to be used in a near instance. Once the large mirror has been created, initially invisible with the concentration of chakra being just a bit too low to be completely distinguishable to the unaided eye. It wouldn't be until a foreign technique impacts the ethereal mirror that the concentration of chakra is high enough to make it visible to even the unaided eye. This sudden appearance would be accompanied by the sight of the foreign technique being sucked inside of the Barrier Ninjutsu. The completion of the absorption will result in the rings popping out of the back of the ethereal mirror. The shining of the rings indicate the element inside, and as the mirror removes the Nature Transformation, in said event, the chakra is then filtered into the user's chakra pool. In the event of absorbing an elemental Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tōta, the chakras inside will be broken down into their base natures and further broken down into raw chakra for proper consumption. Due to the creator being a user of Dust Release, he must first filter his own Dust Release chakra into the mirror to make the effectiveness against the Tōta techniques more possible. If done in time, the mirror is provided with just enough time to destabilize the chakras to make breaking down the overall technique worthwhile. Still using Dust Release as the example, once the chakras have been broken down into their three elements, they'll be further broken down and absorbed into the man's reserves. ''Weakness'' The defensive mirrors share a few weaknesses, mostly to prevent the user from hiding behind it at all times. These weaknesses are not shared by the offensive versions because they deal in attack. *The first weakness deals with a time limit between uses. In comparison to a certain Rinnegan technique, the limit between uses is longer than five seconds. A clerical error in the design, but a necessary stipulation for the desired effects. Edits to the formula prevented anything shorter than 3 minutes. Due to the scope of some bouts, this condition could spell disaster. *The second weakness, while not as worse as the first, was the amount capable of being absorbed. Because of its status as a Barrier, as well as a Chakra Absorption, technique, it was provided with a effective defense. Despite this, there was a limit to how much could be absorbed into the mirror. Too much "brunt" of a technique will fill it up quicker, in comparison to a technique that's spread out more. **The closer the mirror is to reaching its maximum capacity, the more likely the mirror is to develop cracks along its surface. And once it has reached maximum capacity, the user must stop using the technique, or they risk overfilling the mirror and forcing it to shatter in an explosion of chakra. ''Trivia'' Because its being used by the white gloves of defense, the mirror can be mistaken for the other lens. Because both techniques employ the usage of the elemental rings and the process of foreign techniques being sucked into the mirror, telling them apart is nigh impossible until after said technique has been sucked into the mirror. Another difference is the size of the mirror, compared to the offensive versions, definitely the biggest visual difference for those capable of seeing it from its initial creation.